Fallen Angel
by Neonflowerrr
Summary: Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy used to be normal kids till one day they find a girl who falls from the sky literally! After bonding with the girl they figure out her name is Yumi. Ulrich falls in love with Yumi at first is struggling with her feelings and if that wasn't bad enough Theres a lurking darkness threatening to kill Yumi and everyone she cares for.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be updated soon! i promise!**  
Characters-

Yumi

Ulrich

Aelita

Jeremy

Odd

Mrs. Herdz

Mr. Delmas

Jim

Sissi

Luna

and others~


	2. Fallen from Heaven

**Authors Note: This is the first chapter of The new story Fallen Angels, Please don't forget to review and comment! Also This chapter is shorter than usual so I'm really sorry about, i'm sure that i'll make it longer next time.  
**

**Ulrich's Pov Time: unknown  
**

I never used to believe in miracles such as shooting stars or wishing on them. I used to be a normal teenage boy the one who always worried about his homework or how your hair looked that morning. I was the kind of boy who had those work-crazy parents that want at nothing for there only child to be nothing but perfect. The kind of person who would have to share a bedroom with a snoring best friend that could wake you up from a mile away. And people wonder why i wear earmuffs to bed. I used to the kid who worried that he was going to fail the physics exam. Or worried that stalker crazy girl was going to ask you next. I Never had to worry about danger or chaos breaking out. I was always the carefree one with the chill attitude. One day i happened to be walking outside, it was pouring down raining the breeze whipping my hair into my eyes when i noticed her the beautiful girl with shiny black hair and cat-like green eyes watching me. A Shiver went up my spine as i saw on her back were two Beautiful snowy white wings. Those green eyes watched me for a moment as if processing the information that i was there then she said something that sends chills down my spine even to this day," Darkness. It's coming. Are you Ready?."

I stared at her for a moment then watched before my eyes as she disappeared as if she was made of smoke.

Ulrich's POV Time: 14 hours earlier

I was laying face-down in my pillow wanting to dissapear into a peaceful slumber, just as the alarm went buzzing off causing me to groan angrily I moved my hand around the table finding the alarm pushing the button, i forced myself to get up and pulled the earmuffs off my head as the first thing that greeted me was Odd's loud snoring. I sigh then get off the bed quickly dressing in my green shirt and long brown jacket and my jeans. I quietly make my way to the door and smirk looking at Odd, his long blonde hair sticking up in different angles his mouth wide open, his dog Kiwi was sleeping by his legs. Then a thought flickers into my mind. What if i leave Odd here? Jim would get onto him and what a good show that would be. I quietly shut the door behind me and walked to join Jeremy and Aelita.

They were sitting outside the clouds showing no proof that it would storm, for it was accompanied by little fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily in the sky. Jeremy was sitting down on the bench clicking furiously on the laptop that was in his lap, while Aelita was sitting on the bench looking bored.

"Hey Guys" I say and wave. Aelita looks up and waves back.

"Hey Ulrich" She says giving a grin.

"What's Einstein up too?" I ask sitting next to Aelita.

She shrugs the wind blew pink bangs into her face and she quickly smoothed them back behind her ear," Something about a history project."

"No actually it's for Mrs. Herdz's Science class" Jeremy says and looks up shutting his laptop. He looks around then back at Ulrich," Hey, wheres Odd?" He asks.

I smirk then look away," I figured he needed more sleep, you know so i let him sleep in there." I say.

Aelita laughs," I bet Jim will get on him"

"Why didn't you wake him up?" Asks Jeremy

I shrug," he deserves it, He's always keeping me up with his constant snoring." Then I added with a smirk," I couldn't wake him up if i wanted to He could sleep through a train wreck"

Jeremy laughs," Good thing i have no roommate" He says.

"Yea you would know the true horror is Sharing a dorm with Odd" I laugh.

Suddenly the bell rings. Taking a break from school i decided to ditch Mrs. Herdz class to take a peaceful walk outside. Black gray clouds were flooding the once perfect sky. The wind blew around me sending the leaves fluttering rapidly from trees. I walked around hands in my pockets, loving the feeling of the breeze in my hair. The leafs crunching nosily under my feet as i heard it, a small tiny voice,_"It's coming" _I turned around frantically trying to figure out where the voice had came from. I looked past the trees and saw nothing, i sighed I mean you don't just walk outside to the forest and start to hear magical voices talking to you. That would just end you up to the trip to the emergency room at the hospital. That's when i heard it again softer more frail._"It's coming._

_"_I gasped and looked around again then that's when the rain started pouring down soaking my clothes. The wind whipped harder at me and i ran towards the school knowing that staying outside anyone longer would be suicide. That's when i noticed her the beautiful girl with shiny black hair and cat-like green eyes watching me. A Shiver went up my spine as i saw on her back were two Beautiful snowy white wings. Those green eyes watched me for a moment as if processing the information that i was there then she said something that sends chills down my spine even to this day," Darkness. It's coming. Are you Ready?."

I stared at her for a moment, questions popping into my mind, _Who was she, Why was she just sitting here? _That's when she dissapeared into thin air as if made of smoke.

Now let me tell you, i was going to tell Jeremy the others what i saw But if told them i started seeing girls disspearing and strange magical voices, well let's say they probably make me go the mental hospital or something, so I'd like to keep my sanity for a bit. I was thinking about her the angel, She looked so beautiful but so sad, and what she said That darkness is coming, Should i be worried about that? I know she's not a normal girl or anything but something about her words make me tense. I have had a lot of girls hit on me before but not like this one, Its like her presence just allures me. I wanted to touch her porcelain white skin and run my fingers through her shiny black hair. I could almost feel myself touching her silky white skin. Something hit my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts, Odd who is standing beside me, Watching me with curious eyes," Ulrich are you okay? You've been a zombie all day." He asked, Clearly after the dentition thing I'm surprised he even acknowledges my presence.

"Yea, I'm just thinking" I mumble.

"Well It's Lunch, you coming?" Odd asked, then steps towards the door.

"No, you can have my servings" I reply still sitting on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay whatever" He shrugs and as i hear the door close behind him think again. What could she be telling me about, Darkness and that its coming, But what excally is that? I shake my head, How do i even know that she was real? I mean she could've been all of a trick of the light. I sit up on my bed and look out the window, Seeing the once dark clouds floating peacefully in the sky and the Moon shining beautifully in the sky, something about it made the world more peaceful.

**Like it? Tell me! Comment! Again sorry for the short Chapter!  
**


	3. Shattered Memories

**Authors Note: As promised i will make this chapter a lot more longer! At the end remember to comment because i would like to know how good or bad i am! Thanks, Love you all!~ Neonflowerrr P.S THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVED THEM :D  
**

**Chapter Two: Shattered Memories**

**Ulrich's Pov Time: Morning**

After yesterday, i tried erasing her from my memories. And the tell the truth it didn't really work. I asked around if anyone knew a girl with that description, But as i thought nobody knew her or even seen her before. I just wanted to figure it out who or what she was really. I don't know why i wanted to figure out about her, or why i was so suddenly obsessed. Somehow i had this feeling, a strange feeling, that somehow i knew this winged girl, but i couldn't put my finger on it. Her presence just allures me so, with her gentle gaze watching. I erase the thought from my mind and get up from the bed wanting to go outside to see if she was out there in the woods, but knowing i can't be late for skip class again after yesterday. And something flickers into my mind. She must've been the one calling to me in the forest. I just wonder. I walk outside the dorm and think _Whatever happens i can't let anybody find out about her even Jeremy or the others, no matter what. No matter the risk. I just want her too be safe, Ugh why am i obsessing over this?! I'm going insane!  
_

I tapped my pen against the desk. Mrs. Herdz's words sounded like static, well i guess when your under so much stress and worry it can really take a toll on you. The bell rings and i give a sigh of relief and get up and that's when it comes! The She-devil, who jerks my arm and holds it tightly. She's holding my arm tightly and was staring up at her her brown eyes unblinking. And all i can't help thinking is, _Oh barf_. Elizabeth is her name, She has super long dark brown hair with light brown eyes and always wears a ton of make-up,trying to cover up her wrinkles that were already coming. All the guys always flip over her but the only thing she does is flip over me. Which sometimes has it's ups and downs. Right now I'm pretty much thinking that she wants to do anything to get into my pants. Which really frightens me, a bit. She twirls her hair with her finger and smiles," Ulrich, i was wondering if you would like to go to the new sub Sonics concert with me" She smiles happily.

_Oh Double barf_. I pull my arm from her and glare at her angrily," Unlike you i have a life outside school this weekend" I almost growl. Well if she wasn't so annoying i might of reconsider.

She crosses her hands over her chest and narrows her eyes,"Hmmph" She walks away her eyes shooting venom at me.

Odd laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder," Looks like Elizabeth still likes you" He laughs loudly. Looks like someone is acting dumb.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the classroom, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy following from behind. I hadn't ate since yesterday so i was pretty much looking forward to lunch today and i wasn't going to let Odd steal my food again. I sat down in the cafeteria, in the place by the window, where we usually sit at everyday. Aelita sat in the sit next to me as Odd sat in front of me and Jeremy sat next to Odd. Jeremy was the first to speak," Yesterday me and Aelita watched the meteor shower last night, it was beautiful"

"You and Aelita?" Odd wiggles his eyebrow and laughs.

Aelita and Jeremy blush,"We went outside" They said together.

I think for a moment, i was outside yesterday and saw the girl maybe when the meteor shower was there, maybe she came down with it? No, that's a ridiculous idea.

"I was outside yesterday i didn't see a meteor shower" I say, just wanting the information i needed.

"You need a special telescope you cant see it with the naked eye" Jeremy says then fixes his glasses.

" Well, that explains a lot" I say in a sarcastic voice, If i hadn't off gone outside yesterday, i wouldn't be questioning my sanity right now.

"Whats wrong with you Ulrich?" Aelita questions me and then adds," You been acting really weird ever since yesterday" She bites her lip, maybe thinking that she shouldn't of said anything.

I shrug," I don't know, i just have a lot on my mind that's all," _That's true, after all if i told them what i saw... Plus i couldn't bring myself too tell them, if they told someone about her they might start a rumor with this winged girl. _

I can practically feel the stares of my my friends as a look at my food and pick up a peace of bread and start to chew on it. There was so much pressure in those stares. HA! I see what there doing, trying to get me to tell them what my stress is, But it wont work, I looked out the window thinking, something somehow just feels missing like the last piece of a puzzle, Like i know her somehow.

* * *

_"Help!" A screech fills my ears, so small and fragile. Suddenly, i have no control over my feet, I'm running across the forest quickly, the leafs crunching loudly under my feet. Rain was rapidly pouring down the forest, drenching everything in layers of the liquid. The scream, i recognize it. The name comes clearly to me. Yumi. Yumi. Yumi. The name comes so natural. I continued to run, pushing the limbs of trees and other fallen branches out of my way. I hear the water splash underneath my feet sending liquid splashing into my shoes. I had to help her, to save her, to protect... her. Another loud screech reaches my ears, i know she's there, somewhere desperately trying to get away. I see her crouched down on the forest's floor, tears are streaming down her fragile green eyes. Her body shakes violently, as spams rock her body. _

_She sobs silently. She was so close to dying a moment ago. Darkness was lurking near. The thing that could easily drain her power like a sponge. I walk towards her picking up her hand, here to give her comfort and help, that was my sole purpose. She collapses onto my chest wrapping her hands around me, she sobs loudly, her head balanced on my chest. I wrap my hands around her. Her clothes her torn enough too she her snowy white wings, i reach up and gently wove my fingers through the soft silk-like feathers. I feel her shiver and she looks up at me with her green eyes still streaming with crystal clear white tears. "Ulrich" She mummers. I twined our fingers together silently. "I'm so sorry, Yumi, I promise I'll never let anything hurt you again." I mummer feeling the dark beauty continue shake rapidly, unable to control her own body. _

_"I'll never let the darkness get you," I promised her and watched as her green gaze relaxed as she continued to have her arms wrapped around my body. She lifts her head to look at me. I leaned in close, then our lips meet, for a moment. Her lips are soft and fragile, we were so close i could practically feel her exhausted breath. The rain poured down, her black hair was soaked, water streamed down in her face. Despite the coldness that flickered in the night, it was warm. We kissed again, i loved the feeling of her lips against mine, my fingers twining through her short black shiny hair.I pull back and wrap my arms around her small body and lean over to put my head on her shoulders," I'll never leave you Yumi, Never" I promised again, The rain poured down our bodies, but we stayed still our arms wrapped around each other, promising never to leave each others side.  
_

* * *

**Unknown POV Unknown Time_  
_**

Where is he? The question is so simple, yet so hard in its own way. He promised, and i believed him. Why did i trust me? All humans are the same, untrustworthy and worthless. I places two finger onto my lips, the ones he had kissed those years ago. He promised to always be there to protect me, too always hold me near... Emotions prickled my feelings. I could never trust another human again, I should just let the darkness take over this pathetic planet and all that live here. No. It's not there fault. It's after me and only me, only i can decide the future for the planet, called Earth. I gaze rested ahead me, beautiful flowers drifted soundly in the flowing wind that hit it. My brain instantly knew the name, Sunflowers. I walk towards them and bend down and sniff one, my nose is overwhelmed with beautiful scent that came with it, it smelt like peace.

I bit my lip, feeling the pain that came with it, comforted me in some way. my gaze lifted towards the school, he was hiding there, but i needed to lure him out some way. My eyes narrowed, how could a world so beautiful be so ugly inside? So there i sat on the lush green grass, my feet pulled up behind me. I stood watching the breath taking sight, my first sunset. Watching how the sun drifted slowly down past the mountains that jutted out, the white clouds drifting soundly beside the sun, i watched till darkness engulfed the planet whole.

** Author's Note: How was this? Hmmm? Coming soon I'm making a new Story called" Seeing is Believing!" Stay tuned for details. Also remember to review.**


	4. Remebering the Truth

**Author's Note: This chapter reveals some or much in the plot. I want to make something clear, Ulrich knows her, But doesn't remember her or the promise he made her. Why? you will figure out soon my dear readers. Sorry I haven't updated I got grounded! heh.. Coming soon: Seeing is Believing, Which takes place with something supernatural and spooky.**

**Ulrich's POV/Time: Early in the Morning/Place: School  
**

**Chapter Three:Remembering the Past  
**

I lifted my head, confused of all things. The dreams kept coming and coming, rushing back to me as if they were my memories. But what if they are? Something I lived through only, I don't remember it. Something locked deep inside my head. Something so close, but so far away. I watched the clouds in the distance, fluttering peacefully in the beautiful baby blue eyes, with no worries or scares. I thought of the Angel. With her shiny black hair and brilliant dark green eyes, her small oval face and her light Carmel skin color. The one thing I remember clearly was her long beautiful black wings, looking swift and powerful. Right now I wonder where she is now. Lost? Hunger, Maybe gnawing at her stomach? Or at the mercy of this so-called darkness, waiting to strike? I watched the clouds drift closer and closer to the sun till they almost touched. The night seemed peaceful. The trees swaying back and forth, due to the still blowing wind. The beautiful flowers that surrounded the horizon. This night was peaceful, too peaceful.

I woke up some time later. Still on the ground. So now my back aches, so I guess no more camping for me! I sat up, feeling the shine of the sun on my back. The day seemed too real to be true, like some sort of dream, or distant memory. I stood up quickly and brushed the leafs of my clothes, I watched them flutter helplessly from my clothes to the ground. As I looked up I noticed something. Summer was here, with flowers blowing gently in the morning wind. I looked around noting the colors of the flowers, pink, blue, purple, red, and even yellow. The trees that towered over me no longer had red and orange leafs but now had a healthy green glow. The grass around me no longer looked gray with decay, but lush, long and green. For some reason I've always loved summer, but hated winter. It was always so lifeless. So, untrue.

**Unknown Pov/Time: Morning Time:/Place:In the forest  
**

All i remember, is shaking with fear. Unable to stop or able or to even think. Scared and desperate to get away from the living nightmare that haunted me, watching every one of my moves. To him it was like a game, as if everyone i cared for were the pawns on a chess board, desperately planning out who got taken out first, as long as he got what he wanted. A sob made its way through my body, tears streaming frantically down my check, my breathing coming out as a choked rasp. If I wasn't born, maybe I wouldn't off brought all the suffering to my people. It's my fault that my world has been at war for so many years, for so long. It's been my fault, always. Every time i woke up in the morning, it only made it worse for my people. I pulled myself to a standing position, my arms circling my sides, protecting me, shielding me.

If i wasn't born, Maybe so many people wouldn't have died, just because of me. Just because he was after me, after the power within myself. Why was it my fault that so many were killed in his quest for power. I remember the fear of being locked up, unable to go anywhere, without thinking _Am I going to die, today? Am I going to be another victim of this brutal murder? Is it really my time?_ I remember when he had taken me, stolen, kidnapped whatever you want to say. The only think he wanted was to use me for evil, to get revenge. He had my life a living hell. Starving, beating and pratcially killing me, just keeping me alive so that i could barley live. I remember every detail so clearly, that it frightens me, sending shivers down my spine every time I think about. For years I had locked that memory deep inside my head. The fear, The pain, and The isolation, was unbearable. The fear of never seeing my family or Ulrich was for sure. That place was truly Hell.

Never seeing daylight again. Never seeing the marvelous flowers that polluted out earth. Never seeing Ulrich again. Ulrich. The one being who I cared about more than anything on both planets. He had been my best friend when we were 5. He had always been there to protect me and help me when I needed him. I remember when i last time i had seen him. He was still young and handsome, the same old Ulrich i remember to this day. Whatever happened that caused him sink as long as coming to this petty planet. This planet was nothing more than violent and insecure. The wars that go on, How many people are killed, It's hard to figure out why anybody would live here. I sat back down on the ground my arms still protecting me like shield. No matter what happens i have to keep on fighting. No matter what. I must go on. And I must find him.

**Ulrich's Pov/Time: Morning/Place: School**

So after spending the night in the wood, trying to find the angel girl, i decided to cut my luck short and go back before anybody, but Odd didn't notice i was gone, since he was too busy snoring in his sleep. I quickly changed and headed to the lunchroom to meet up with the others. when i got there i sat next to Jeremy. Odd as usual was chomping down about three trays of food, one of them probably Jeremy's.

Aelita started the conversation," I'm bumped out, I have a math quiz and a science quiz today" She said frantically, turning pages of a math book.

"That sucks" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Especially since I haven't studied" Aelita said and then sighed.

Odd laughed, his mouth full of food, which he tried without success not to get it everywhere," I didn't study either and you don't see me worrying" Odd then did in fact shove i piece of waffle into his mouth

"Yea Odd, But you end up failing anyways, so we don't have to worry" I say , unable to hold in my laughter.

Odd said nothing, only continuing to munch on his waffle and dipping it in syrup.

**Authors Note: I Am sorry for the short chapter, Lately i haven't been feeling like typing. Which is disappointing. The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise you that my friends. Seeing is Believing, coming soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Love you all.  
**


	5. Sorry to inform you

I'm sorry to say this, but since i'm totally discourged about my story, i've decided to remake it, including **new** and **better, **chapters than before. It'll be a couple of weeks before it is posted, Thank you all for reviewing and i hope you stay tuned for the brand new **Fallen Angel!**


End file.
